


All The Times Standrew Did Things

by CoffeesForFuckers



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Romantic Fluff, Short shit, Standrew - Freeform, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, some bullshit, this is for some tumblr drabble shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeesForFuckers/pseuds/CoffeesForFuckers
Summary: These are all the dumb things based off a prompt post I made on tumblr @cffsfrfckrs and @il-nic-ee





	1. 44. Who Hurt You?

It’s not a shock that Andrew is over my house for yet another evening of movies and expensive liquor (that was courtesy of him). It’s become a common thing, normally on Saturdays or Sundays, though today is a Thursday, a shoot ended with us crashing at my place.

“This movie sucks.” He grumbles as I kick my legs up into his lap.

“It’s alright.” I shrug, tipping my head to rest against the back of the couch.

“You’re too nice, Lim.” Andrew pats my knee as he lets out a quiet sigh. He looks tired and his eyes are drooping ever so slightly.

“Do you want to stay here tonight? You look too tired to make it back to your place.” I yawn and he gives me a raised eyebrow in return, followed by a half-nod.

I give him a smile before pulling at my collar, trying to loosen it around my neck. Andrew shifts and leans forward, grabbing my hand before I can remove it from my clothing. His free hand presses a gentle finger to the fragment of an exposed bandage on my chest.

“What is that?” His tone is strong and serious.

“Oh, it’s just a bandage.” I say, lifting my shirt properly to show it to him. 

“What-...?” He stops, touching the wrap lightly. “Who hurt you?” He asks quietly.

“Oh-...” I’m taken off guard. “I-... Well, my sister’s boyfriend is a bit of a brute. He was being a total dickhead and well… I got in a bit of a fight with him.” I turn to look away from him.

Andrew shifts, moving his hand from atop mine to the couch next to me and his other hand moves from the bandage, resting on the back of the couch. I look back at him just as he presses a kiss to the center of my chest. My face flickers with pain for a split second as his mouth comes in contact with the bruise.

I relax after a moment and Andrew looks up at me, giving a lazy smile for only a second before leaning back against the couch.

“Be more careful.” He closes his eyes as my hand moves to rest over my chest.

“I’ll try.”


	2. There’s ‘too much’ and then there’s you and I’m jealous because I know that she deserves you and I don’t.

****

“Christ, Steven, you’re so annoying, just shut the hell up.” I can’t help snapping at him. It’s causing me physical pain to hear ‘Ying this’ and ‘Ying that’. Ever since they’d gotten together, all I hear is about this girl. 

I shouldn’t complain. I set them up in the first place, telling Steven that he would find her cute and even inviting her along on a few of our outings with friends to bars and such. Now I hate myself so intensely that it hurts.

“You’re more moody than usual, Andrew.” Frowns Steven from across the table from me.

“I just don’t want to hear all about your girlfriend all the time. I could care less about the pair of you.” I avert my gaze as he looks me in the eyes. I know that my face is heating up from his stare.

“Andrew…” His voice holds a sadness that stings me more than his happiness with Ying.

“Stop, Steven.” I look everywhere but him.

“Why are you suddenly so cold?” Steven presses, keeping his eyes locked on me.

“I’m just in a bad mood today, sorry,” I shrug, staring at the fishtank near the door. “Can we just drop it already?”

“Andrew…” He trails again and he touches my hand. My head whips to face him, shock on my face as he doesn’t move his hand.

I yank my arm back and frown at him. “Steven, there’s ‘ _ too much _ ’ and then there’s  _ you _ .” I blurt the first thing that comes to mind, it falls out of me without a thought.

“... Huh?” He cocks his head to the side with his brows now furrowed.

“I-... It was nothing. You wouldn’t get it anyway.” I turn back to the fish with burning cheeks.

“Just… Andrew, usually you tell me the things that are bothering you… Why do you keep snapping at me instead?” I can hear how much I’ve hurt him by the tone of his voice. I really have been unbearable. This is my own fault.

“It’s not that simple. Please, just drop it.” I let my eyes flicker in his direction for a second. That’s all it takes for the pink to return to my cheeks. He looks so good… Even with that stupid upset look on his face…

I let out a long breath and I can tell he’s about to say something, but the waiter cuts him off by placing our food down and telling us to enjoy our meal. I turn my attention to my meal instead of Steven. I can’t bear the thought of hurting him even more than I have already.

Steven doesn’t speak for another several moments, poking at his pasta dish, taking several bites and frowning again.

“I can’t let this go, you’re not yourself and it’s bothering me,” He says, grasping my hand to stop me from cutting into my steak. I try to pull back, though Steven holds tighter. “Andrew, just talk to me.”

“Ah, fuck, fine! I’m jealous because I know that Ying deserves you and I don’t,” I feel my cheeks burn. “Will you just drop it now?” My voice is soft and hollow.

“I-...” Steven’s voice fails him and he grasps my hand tighter.

“Let go of me, let’s just eat and leave.” I have to force each word out, strained and painful. My face is so hot that I could faint.

“I’m sorry that I’ve hurt you like this… I didn’t mean to,” He says finally. “She doesn’t deserve me more. You deserve  _ much  _ better than me, Andrew… I’ve been hoping to make you jealous and got Ying in on it too… I thought you didn’t like me since you’re always so straightforward and nonchalaunt… I’m sorry.”

“Wait-... You’re not with Ying?” I drop my knife and fork, leaving my hand in his.

“No. I’m sorry. I just wanted to break whatever that tough shell of yours was. I thought I could make you love me by making you jealous… That sounds stupid now that I say it out loud…  _ I’m sorry _ .”

“I-... You didn’t have to fake date my friend to make me fall in love with you…” I mutter. “Considering I’ve felt that way for years…” My voice is but a whisper on that one.

“You-... What?”

“You heard me.” I answer quietly, looking down as the heat rises to my face.

He loosens his grasp on my hand, but doesn’t let go.

“I did and I’m glad,” He breathes. “So, it’s a date then?”

I look up, confused until I see the spark in his eyes. I then nod. “So it is.”


End file.
